Max and Fang meet again
by AlwaysBelieveInLove
Summary: This story is about Max and Fang, of course. It has been eight years, yeah I know the book said twenty years but I'll explain in the story, but this is what happens. Hope you like.
1. Today is the day

This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it.

Max POV

I roll over and sigh.

Today was the day I am able to meet Fang. My stomach is uneasy; as if l swallowed a clump of god knows what.

"Max? Max? MAX!"

"Huh? Wha's happinin?" I open my eyes and they are immediately blinded. Someone opened the blinds! Everyone knows I hate that except for Jeb. I open my eyes slightly and guess what. I was right. He was leaning over me.

"Come on, it's time to get up." He said patting me on the thigh. I don't care if he is my dad I still didn't want him touching me. So I grimaced at his touch.

He sighed. "I want you down stairs in twenty minutes." And with that he left me.

I rolled out of bed literally; I landed on the ground face first.

Ouch!

Ever since fang left my style changed I usually didn't care what I wore but I wore only black, white and blood red. I put on a long sleeve v-neck blood red and black striped shirt and a pair of black pants. Brushed my teeth and my hair and put it in a high but not to high pony tail. Lately I've been wearing make-up to; I applied mascara and black eyeliner. I put on knee high black high heel boots and headed out the bedroom door.

Fang probably won't even recognize me. I wanted to dye my feathers but for one no one would help and for two they wouldn't let me.

"Well, look who decided to finally get up."

"Shut up, Total," I said harshly.

"Looks like someone rolled out of bed, again," Nudge whispered to Angel who giggled. I shot them an unamused look and they sobered.

Iggy and Gazzy were in the back yard making yet another bomb.

"Look guys I'm sorry if I'm grouchy, my stomach hurts and I'm not in a good mood. So… yea. Well I'm gonna go." I went over to the door and jumped out and snapped my wings out. On my way to the place with the eagles… or has it hawks? Whatever I know where in going.

Within a couple hours I landed at the mountain edge. No sight of Fang. Well any way while adventuring around before my style changed this drastically the flock and I bumped into Fang. Apparently he was in the same hotel as use and he sent me a note saying that his "mission" was almost done so instead of twenty years it was eight years. So that means we are almost twenty-three.

_Hooray…_

I got tired of standing and laid down on the edge: listening to the running water down below. About half an hour later I saw something larger than a bird fly over me. It did little swirl and was getting bigger and bigger and landed in the middle of the clearing on the top of the mountain.

I turned my head slightly to see the figure.

Yup, it was Fang.

He walked over to me and I propped myself up on my elbows and looked up. He hasn't changed since the last time I saw him. Well except the fact that he was older.

"Max?" he asked looking really confused. His eyes hovered over my outfit and to my face.


	2. Catching up, and who are you?

Fang POV

"Naw, I'm the queen of England." She said.

She looked nothing like herself. Her hair looked like it was cut at a salon, her eyes were distant looking, and her outfit was NOT Max. And was that make-up? She looks totally different and not Max but she pulls it off.

I looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

Her eyes still distant turned sad and she said "You left me."

Max POV

He knelt next to me and put his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I turned my head and stood up. "You know it felt like I died when I found out you left me and the flock. You tried to make it less hard by joking around in the note but it didn't make a difference." I looked at him. His eyes never left me.

"I'm sorry but I had to go."

"For twenty years! Then changing it to eight, but still!" I shouted at him. "Do you know how long it took me t get over the fact that you were gone? Or how long I cried? Do you know what I felt?" I looked into his eyes. "I felt nothing. The flock knew how we felt, how I felt. They knew what was wrong with me, and they knew they couldn't do a thing about it."

He stood up and walked over to me.

"And all that time I was struggling to keep them together. To try and be happy. The thing you did it, like, put me in a permanent bad mood." But before I could go on he kissed me. It felt as if something like a large ice shard was pulled out of my heart. I could feel it beating again. Warmth flooded my cheeks and I don't know what I felt. All I know was that I was happier here in his arms. My arms wrapped around his neck and he picked me up and spun me around without breaking the kiss. His lips were soft and warm against mine. When we broke apart he looked into my eyes and said the three words that sent my pulse racing, "I love you."

Fang POV

After doing that I look into her eyes and they were no longer distant they were here, full of emotion. And when I said those three words tears filled here eyes and rolled down her cheeks. I wipe them away and hold her face in my hands and stare into her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you."

I could feel her body shaking. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest. After a while she calmed down and I led her to the edge and we sat down watch the water down below.

"Well I guess you should tell me what's going on with the flock, because apparently I have missed a lot." I said jokingly. And she laughs a shaky one but it as a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Well first off Gazzy and Iggy are still making bombs. I don't think that they are ever going to lose that fascination of theirs. Oh, you are not going to believe this! Iggy and Nudge are like together now, I'm serious he like, proposed like, what? Last month?"

At this I was speechless. I mean I knew that they had a thing. I caught them a couple times staring at each other… well nudge was staring and Iggy to see touched her face and stuff, but marriage? Wow.

"Angel I doing better in her shape shifting thing. She can do most of the flock except you for two reasons."

Max POV

"And those would be?" Fang had to prompt me cause he knew I wasn't going to say.

"Well one, she knew it would upset me and two you weren't there to study. I'm serious, she would have us stand for _ever_ while she circled us to get every detail right."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

_Max, you have to get to the house. Everyone is arguing and won't listen to me. _ Said an angelic voice. It wasn't Voice it was Angel.

_*sigh* I'm on my way._

I looked at Fang and said, "Angel can communicate over far distances too; and right know we need to go home."

He looked confused at first but then he nodded and we jumped off the edge and snapped out our wings and flew home.

When I got there it was complete chaos, like Angel said.

Dylan showed up and that started something with Iggy. My mom and Jeb were arguing over our safety; honestly I don't know why they try anymore, we are old enough to make our own decisions. Angel was on top of a table trying to calm every one, Nudge and Gazzy are arguing about who Iggy spends more time with.

Then everything went calm as if someone flicked a switch. A teenage-ish looking boy with slightly curly dirty blonde hair walked into the room.

"God, I could sense this stuff all the way at my house," he said with a smirk. He looked odd. His skin was pale and he looked very well super model –ish. Is he a-? No they don't smell this good.

We all just stared at him.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself. Hello, my name is Jasper."

**Please review. I was totally running out of ideas about the argument and how to end it so I made my story a cross over. Hope you liked… I will try to update soon.**


	3. The Introductions

Max POV

Uhhh... Wow… Is this awkward for anyone else?

"Well, actually, yes," said another teenage super model looking boy with reddish-brown hair.

"Wh- I didn't say that out loud," I said confused.

"Yes, I know. I can, uh, well, read minds," he said awkwardly.

"Hey, Angel did you know about him? He's just like you. I guess."

"Hmm they do sound familiar," she said studying them. "Oh yea I kept getting the image of this girl"-she transformed into a girl with long brown hair, chocolate eyes and she looked like a normal teenager-" every time I saw here I heard a voice saying the name, Bella. His voice," she pointed at the one who just come in and said that he could read minds.

Angel POV

_My name is Edward, _he thought looking at me. I was still looking like Bella.

_Well Edward, my name is Angel, the one over there in mostly black and has blond hair that's Maximum, just call her Max. The one next to her in nothing but black, you know the guy? That's Fang, over there, _I said tilting my head slightly to the others;_ the one with the dark skin, her name is Nudge. The guy she is holding hands with is Iggy, he's blind. The muscular one with blond hair is Dylan, the last blond boy there that's my brother the Gasman a.k.a. Gazzy. And last but not least the parents, the female is Dr. Martinez, and the male is Jeb, those are Max's parents, the rest of us don't know our parents. There you go now tell me yours. I know there is more. I can hear them and hang on…_

After a moment of telling the others to come in which it didn't take long for them to, Edward looked confused.

"How did you do that?"

"What get them in here?" He nodded his head. "Oh well that's easy, I told them to. I can communicate with people in their minds. I don't only read minds I can communicate with them."

"Oh well did you tell them the same thing you told me?"

"The names and faces?"

"Yeah."

"Well of course, well anyway, again will you introduce us to your family?"

He held out his hand to the first couple, a blond haired male and a woman with flowing hair, stepped forward.

Max POV

"This is Carsile and Esme," he motioned for the next couple.

This time it was a short hair brunette male and a female with flowing blond hair and probably the most beautiful face I have ever seen. "This is Emmet and Rosalie."

The next couple was Jasper and a short, spiky hair and very pixy looking female, "And this is Jasper and Alice. And last but not least, I am Edward. We are the Cullen's'."


	4. Tell us about you

Max POV

"Well, considering you can read minds, does anyone else have powers?" I had to ask, it was bugging the heck out of me.

"Yes," that was Jasper. "I can control people's emotions. You should know I'm the one who stopped the all the fighting."

"I can see the future," that was Alice. "I can't see you or werewolves or hybrids, but I can sense something bad will happen."

"And then there are the powers all of our kind have." That was Carsile.

"What are you?" Fang asked.

"We are vampires. But don't worry, we don't harm humans. We are what we call vegetarian vampires." Every one of them gave a smile or a smirk. Must be an inside joke.

"How can you be vegetarian?" Nudge.

"Well we only hunt animals."

"Then what do all of the vampires have?"

"We all have better sight and hearing, and we have a lot of strength and we run, well, very fast you could say."

Just then Iggy tensed. "Well it looks like they finally found us."

The door burst down and in they came.

"Erasers!"

**Sorry it's so short but I am going to update soon, I promise… Till then please review.**


	5. Fighting and more explaining

Max POV

"What the-," Edward said as they transformed.

Me on the other hand was tense and in attack mode. Without hesitation I threw myself at the nearest one. His head snapped up when I kicked him in the jaw. He fell like a ton of bricks; I knocked him out in one kick.

_Huh, he was weak._

Then one managed to get me in a choke hold. I flipped over him which broke his grip, wrapped my legs around his neck leaned back and flipped. Considering my legs were still wrapped around his neck he flipped over me and slammed on the ground. I twisted my legs and broke his neck.

I looked around to see what was going on. My mom and Jeb had calmly left the room. Nudge was holding up good, Gazzy and Iggy were attaching small bombs on the back of the Erasers neck. Angel stood there focusing, there was a space around her, when an Eraser came near they dropped dead. I love that trick, they never see it coming. She looked like herself now, not Bella just to let you know. Fang was better in fighting now as I can see.

Then I looked at the Cullen's. They just dodged the attacks.

I felt a little surge of calming go through the room and my head snapped over to Jasper. He was concentrating.

"Don't you dare try to do that!" I yelled at him; adrenaline pumping in my veins. His head snapped in my direction. "They won't stop at that. The only thing you will do is kill us!" I was still yelling then at him.

A big furry claw came down my back between my wings. I cried out as I felt the blood flow down my back and turned around but before I could attack I noticed who it was.

"Hello Max, remember me?" his voice was twisted.

"Why wouldn't I, Sam?" I said my voice was hard.

Out of nowhere Iggy's voice called out loud and clear, "Everybody duck!"

I instantly hit the ground, and then there was a giant flash; all of the Erasers hit the floor. I checked the ones around me.

Dead.

"What the- all of their necks are snapped. What kind of bomb was that?"

"Super sonic," Gazzy said very matter-of-factly.

"Ok, someone tell what the heck is going one with you guys before I lose it," Jasper said tensely.

"Oh yeah, that totally slipped my mind. Well I guess you all know our names"- I glared at Angel and she just smiled-"I hear a voice in my head and it tells me things. I'm not psychotic though. I'm not like 'the voice told me to kill him' just information. Angel can as you already know read minds and communicate with you through thoughts and shape shift, but what you don't know is that she can breathe under water like the rest of us, talk to animals and fish. Nudge over there can attract and bend metal and she has a motor mouth. No offense," I said looking at her.

"I don't mind I already know that."

"Gazzy has a major digestion problem, he can empty a room! He and Iggy have an obsession over bombs as you just found out. Iggy, although he is blind he can technically see. Let me show you, hmm… Ah, Edward will you please go and stand in front of him and let him tell you what color your shirt is," Edward looked really confused. I sighed, "Just do it."

He walked over to Iggy and he felt his shirt, "Mahogany," he said.

"Wha-?" he was about to ask but I cut him off.

"Wait, Iggy please go over to Rosalie and tell me what color her shirt is." He made his way over the bodies, without even tripping, to Rosalie and touched her shoulder.

"Dark blue, almost navy blue but not exactly."

Rosalie was tense, "How did he know where I was?"

"That was exactly my point."

"What about him?" Alice asked pointing at Fang.

I looked at him and then back at her, "I don't know any more."

"I can turn invisible. Nothing has changed Max."

"Well I'm out of here," Dylan said quickly and left.

"Report," I said.

"I think I broke a knuckle," Nudge said checking out her hand.

"I dislocated my shoulder," Fang said. And popped it back in place. "Never mind, I fixed it."

"Let me look," Carsile said stepping forward and held out his hand. Nudge stepped forward and let him examine it.

Angel, Gazzy and Iggy said that they were fine. I looked down at myself, my shirt was torn and I had scratches on my stomach.

"I'm fine."

"Yep it's broken."

"How do you know?"

"I am a doctor. Now if you would like, we could go to my house and put it in a brace."

"Oh, by the way I forgot. Just like you we have sharper sight and hearing, we are stronger than a full grown male, but I don't know about you but we heal faster than humans and we have wings. I can go really fast."

"Ok, well, do you think that if we ran you could keep up with us in the sky?" Carsile asked.

"Probably not."

"Well then we can carry you," Carsile said.

"Hmm, let's change first, you don't mind, do you?"

"No."

We went to our rooms and changed. I took off my shirt and put on a black tank top, low cut again. Put on a different pair of black pants, washed my face and reapplied my makeup and put on a black silk choker. I put on the same shoes and headed down stairs. I was the first down.

After a moment of Fang checking out my outfit they came down.

Edward took me, Alice took Fang, Jasper took Nudge, Emmet took Iggy, Carsile took Angel and Esme took Gazzy.

We headed for the Cullen's house.

**Oh by the way they stop growing at 16 so the look probably the same way as they do in the books except maybe a little taller and they still go through puberty though, please review. Updates will be soon.**


	6. Uh, How can she do that?

Max POV

_Wow this is fast,_ I thought as Edward ran with me on his back.

"If you can't take it you can tuck your face," he shouted over his shoulder.

_I'm not that weak dude, I can fly faster than this, they can't; only I can._

"Whatever you say," he shouted again.

Finally we busted through the trees and in front of us was a giant house. Bella was sitting on the porch and looked up as we came closer. I knew it was time to let go so I detached myself from him and walked back to where Alice was with Fang. Carsile rushed inside with Nudge.

"Crap!" Alice said and Fang jumped off before she ran. "Bella! It's not what you think!" she shouted.

"What was that about," I asked Fang.

"I don't know she went blank and then acted like that."

Angel came over. "She thinks that Edward was, I don't know how to put it, cheating on her with you."

Emmet looked over here and said, "How do you know that? They didn't say anything yet."

Angel just simply said, "I read her mind."

"But Bella has a shield, no one can read her mind," Rosalie said coming closer.

"Well I guess I can, I don't know how, but I can." And with that Angel went over to where Bella, Alice and Edward were. I followed.

"I know what you're thinking and it's nothing like that," Angel said. Bella tensed.

"Yeah I just met Edward, but I already have someone to call my own," I said looking up to Fang and taking his hand.

"So don't worry, I have read his mind before and you are all that he thinks about and I can prove it. You see I can only shape shift by studying the person very closely. And watch," she turned into Bella. "I even have your voice," she said in Bella's voice.

"Is she telling the truth?" she looked back at Edward.

"Yes," he said. Then he looked around and said, "Let's go inside, I'll get you caught up inside, Bella."

We all walked inside where Nudge already had the brace on her hand, and she had that motor mouth going again.


	7. Max's wound

Max POV

"Flying is so much fun, and..." after that I blocked Nudge out for a while.

Bella and I talked for a while. Gradually the room became silent and I found everyone staring at me.

"What?"

"We were all wondering if you could, show us your wings?"

I sighed looking around the room. It was definitely big enough but I didn't feel like doing it inside. I wanted to fly for a while anyway, to clear my head.

"Sure," I said standing up and heading for the door.

"Uh, you can do it in here if you like," Carsile said.

"I know but I want to fly around, you know, try to map this place out," I lied. I looked over to Edward who was about to say something but I sent him a deadly thought, he smirked but let it go. Angel knew better than to say anything.

_Just be careful Max, _she sent me and I nodded.

I headed out the door with a bunch of curious vampires following me. I stood in the large lawn and unfolded my wings; I winced at the pain between them where Sam had got me. I crouch down and jump up, I stroked down and I collapsed, my wings pulled in and I fell. Good thing it was only a couple feet.

Between my wings had an excruciating pain; I whimpered a little and Carsile was instantly at my side.

"Are you ok? Max? Max, I'm going to have to get you into my study. Do you think you can get up?"

I tried, only to fall back down. Carsile picked me up and within a couple seconds he laid me on a table. Alice came in with a doctor's medical bag.

Carsile gently motioned me to lie on my stomach. It hurt a lot as he checked out my back.

"Well, Max, the wound that Sam inflicted on you back tore into your muscle, it will take a while to heal. If you would like I can take care of it." He said talking calmly the entire time.

"I don't care, just make the pain go away," I said with pain drenched in my voice.

"In order to get rid of the pain and to numb is to give you a shot. Can I do that?"

I gave a shaky nod.

Within a minute I felt a prick on my arm. My instinct told me to lash out but I fought against it.

It took a while for the numbing to take effect. While we waited Carsile left me to tell the others what was going on, but he didn't leave me alone, Alice was with me.

After a while Carsile came back with a following Fang. He came over to my side and took my hand; I squeezed it with all my strength, and then quickly loosened because I almost broke his hand. I felt tugging on my back but I ignored it and rested my head on my over arm.

Fang knelt down next to me and started talking. "You know last time this happened with the Valium you were talking all loopy like." I smiled.

After a while of Fang calmly whispering to me Carsile said, "Alright, all done. But you should not try flying until it is healed or you will open the wound back up. If you guys would like you can stay here, we have plenty of guest rooms, I guess you guys could figure out what you want to do. You are always welcome to stay as long as you want, and don't worry about those… Erasers, we are stronger and if they damage the house we can repair it fast." He held the door open. I tried to stand but I was still a little bit wobbly so Fang had to basically carry me.

"Group meeting," I said as we got into the living room. They all got up and we went outside and sat in the grass. "All right we all know that they can hear us right now so I only have one question. Do you guys want to stay here for a while or at least until our wounds are healed?"

"I say we stay," Nudge said looking at the brace on her hand. "I broke a couple knuckles."

"I go where ever she goes," said Iggy holding Nudges good hand. She smiled and kissed him on the check causing him to blush.

"Gazzy?"

"Sure, why not? I like that Emmet guy."

"Well I definitely want to stay," Angel said.

I looked at Fang to find him staring at me. The look in his eyes and they seemed to say_, I will follow you no matter what._

"All right let's get the rooming down," I said.

"Oh, oh, oh, me and Iggy want our own room. And it looks like you want a room with Fang," she said looking at us, that made me blush. She sighed, "It's nice to have the Max we love back and you to Fang."

"Well how about it Angel? You want to share a room with Gazzy?" I said with a grin on my face.

"NO WAY!" she shouted.

"Well let's get back inside," I said.

We all got up and went in. Everyone was laughing at Angel's outburst.

"I guess you guys heard our decision," I said.

"Yes we did. There are four rooms ready for you upstairs." Alice said coming down the stairs.

"Alright I will take first watch," I said and started to head outside again but Alice interrupted before I was out the door.

"You don't have to; considering we are vampires we don't sleep, so all of you guys should go to bed. You look exhausted."

Emmet burst out laughing and Alice shot him a look and he shut up.

"Thank you," Fang said.

"You're welcome," Alice said.

Fang picked me up and carried me up the stairs ignoring my protest.

**Hope you liked it. I had to do something with Max because I pointed it out in the fight scene so please review. I will update soon, hopefully. I won't be able to for two weeks but I will try and get in another chapter or two before then.**


	8. Freaking out

**Sorry it took me so long… I had to go to somewhere that doesn't have internet, but I hope you like this chapter.**

Max POV

It has been a week since we started to live with the Cullen's and I am really getting used to them; still kind of creepy with their powers and all but it's… nice here.

I guess it's two days before prom at their school so Alice is, well kinda nuts. I have never seen someone throw a fit over two tux's that look the exactly the same. She told me to keep quiet around Bella because she would protest if she knew what Alice was up to.

Nudges hand has healed but my back is still having complications. For some reason it is healing very slowly.

Then it hit me as I sat down on the hood of the car that they bought us. If I was healing slowly, what is I was getting close to expiring?

"Fang?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Mm, yes?" he asked.

"Do me a favor and check the back of my neck." I said turning slightly and lifting up my hair. He leaned of and I could fell his breath on the back of my neck.

Fang POV

I leaned over and looked. Then I wrapped my arms around her thin waist and pulled her on top of me.

"There is nothing there," I said and I could see her relax.

I looked around and took in the scenery.

We were in a meadow; everything was calm and silent except for the sound of the crickets chirping. The moon was huge and full surrounded by thousands of stars. And here we are on top of the brand new car that they bought us. The moon light reflected of the silver surface.

We laid there looking at the full moon and feeling the breeze on our skin.

I noticed that Max had gone still.

"Max? What's wrong?"

"We need to get Carsile, and go back to the scene of the fight," she said in a shaky voice. She crawled of the car and got in the driver's seat. I follow and got into the passenger seat.

She turned the key in the ignition and started speeding to the house.

…

We got there in no time. She jumped out, slammed the door and ran inside.

"Carsile!" she called and she was there in a matter of seconds.

"Yes? What's the matter?" he asked taking in her frantic expression.

"You need to come with us to the house," she said looking at him.

"I think it will be faster if you carry her and I fly," I said.

"I think you are right. Alright hop on Max." he said lowering himself so she could get on. Once she did I ran out the door and jumped off the porch and spread my wing and rose higher and higher.

I looked down and followed Carsile.

It only took about ten minutes to get there. When I land I instantly covered up my nose to block the smell of the rotting, dead corpses.

She went over to Sam's body and said, "Check his claws please."

Carsile went over to the body and lifted up the hand to check it out.

"I think he had something on them when he attacked me. Otherwise my back would be healed by now."

"Well you were right, there is something on them but I have no idea of what it is. I will need to take I to my study to examine it."

"Go ahead and rip it off for all I care," Max said.

Max POV

I watched in silent pleasure as he took Sam's hand and tore it from his body. He then put it the bag he brought along. I hopped on his back and he took off. I heard Fang takeoff.

When we got to the house Carsile put me down and went up to his study to examine the hand.

I didn't have to turn around to see if Fang had landed because I felt the burst of wind from him pulling in his wings. He can up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smile spread across my face and I turned to face him. He leaned in and just as our lips brushed against each other something large and furry emerged from the trees.

I jumped back. "What the heck is that?" I shouted.

The thing stared at me in surprise as well. Then it slowly back into the woods and a couple minutes later a man appeared in only a pair of cut off shorts. His skin was tan and he had short black hair. He looked Indian. He was very tall and muscular, bigger than Dylan for sure.

He walked over to us. As he approached us I had to look up slightly because he was taller than me.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said with an amused grin on his face, "I'm Jacob Black nice to meet you."

"Uh, hi," I said with a slight wave of my hand.

"Uh, Max you need to come with me please," Carsile said from the door. I ran over and followed him to his study. He had me sit on the metal table and examined my wound. "Just as I thought," he murmured.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"There was a mixture of chemicals on his claws. The mixture of the chemicals makes it almost impossible to heal unless you get a certain medical procedure done to remove the chemicals from the wound."

"Okay let's do it! I'm tired of walking I want to fly," I said the last part kind of whiney.

"Alright but I have to go get the supplies from the hospital."

"I can wait a little longer," I said mentally sighing.

"Well, I will be back in a little bit." And with that he left.

**Hope you liked it and i will be doing three songfics soon but I need help with one. Im going to lis songs and books and I want you guys to pick a couple from the book and a song. Which ever one gets the most votes will win.**

**Songs**

**Skillet- Falling in the Black**

**Skillet- Hero**

**Skillet-Comatose**

**Skillet- Last Night**

**Flyleaf- All Around Me**

**Couples**

**Twilight- Bella and Edward, Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, Carsile and Esme**

**Fruits Basket- Kyo and Tohru, Yuki and Tohru, Rin and Haru **

**Maximum Ride- Max and Fang, Nudge and Iggy, Max and Dylan**


	9. The operation and he's baaaack

**Sorry it took me so long but I was… distracted. Well enjoy.**

Max POV

I laid down on my stomach as I waited for Carlisle to return with his medical supplies. I let my eye close.

_Man, I am soo tired._

"Max?"

"Hmm?" I hummed not opening my eyes. I didn't know who it was because I was almost asleep but then the person came over and laid its hand on my hair. It wasn't any of the flock's hand or the Cullen's.

I shot up to see a surprised to see Dylan looking at me. "What are you doin here?" I asked, well more demanded.

"I came to see how you were doing. I'm sorry I fled after the fight," he said looking down at the floor.

"Well now you saw me, apologized and now are going to tell my mom and Jeb that the flock and I are okay," I said in a low voice.

He sighed, "Alright if that is what you want." He said looking up and I nodded. "Bye, Max."

"Bye, Dylan."

When he left I laid back down and drifted in and out.

"Max?" a gentle voice woke me. Carlisle was next to me, except I was in a different room.

"Yea?" I asked in a hushed voice, mostly because of sleep.

"Are you ready for the operation?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I said quickly.

He had me lay down after he gave me pain meds and then went to work.

Fang POV

_God this was taking forever!_ I thought as I waited in the living room for Max to get done with Carlisle. All of the others were out 'hunting' while Bella stayed here, which meant that Jacob was here too; something about us not being stronger than a vampire.

"Soooo…" Jacob said and I looked up at him. "That your girl up there with the Doc?"

"Yeah."

Bella walked in with a HUGE plate of food and handed it to Jacob. Man, that guy could eat. He hasn't really stopped since he got here. He ate more than us (and that is saying something.)

Angel and Nudge bounced into the room smiling ear to ear. "O. M. G. you are never going to guess what we are doing later!" they exclaimed together.

_Please if there is a God don't include me in we,_ I prayed and Angel giggled.

"No, silly! Alice is taking me, Nudge and Rosalie shopping!" Angel said bouncing up and down scratch that I don't think they stopped that since they entered the room.

"… I'm going to check on Gazzy and Iggy," I said standing up. I walked up the stairs to their room and knocked no answer so I slowly opened the door and looked inside. No one.

I walked down stairs and was about to ask where they were when I heard Gazzy have an episode outside followed by howls and gags.

"Crap," Jacob said and was about to leave when I grabbed his arm.

"If you want to live, don't go out there. Lock the doors and cover the windows!"

He gave me a smug look and continued walking. He stopped dead on the porch and collapsed gagging.

"Sorry!" Gazzy yelled trying to control his laughter. Iggy walked up next to him with a gasmask on.

As quickly as my feet would carry me I ran to the door and shut it and cover all of the windows that were exposed to the outside.

"Wha's goin on?" a tired voice asked from upstairs. My heart skipped a beat at the voice.

"Max? You need to go lay down," Carlisle said from behind her trying to move her but she wouldn't budge.

"No! I want Fang," she said with the sissy fight kind of slapping at his hands.

Carlisle looked at me and I nodded. "The pain meds, right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright," I said climbing the stairs. "Come on Max, let's go lat down," I said in a soothing voice. She smiled and basically fell on me and would not move. Sighing I picked her up in a bridal hold and she snuggled up to my chest.

I carried her up to our room and laid her down on her bed and went to sit down on the chair but she caught my arm.

"No, don't go," she said looking up at me and pulling me closer to her. I gave in and sat down on the bed. She sat up as well and put her arms around me. I looked over. I didn't realize how close we were but when I turned my head our noses bumped each other.

I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward and our lips connected. Max kissed me back with an equal amount of passion, but there was something else in there; hunger. She made her way onto my lap and pushed me down on the bed. Her hair fell onto my face but I didn't care.

Then Max jumped as there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Fang some dude is here to see you," Jacobs voice said through the door.

I sighed, "Alright, tell him I will be down in a couple minutes."

"You got it."

Max groaned. "Max you really need your rest right now. Go to sleep," I said, and started humming her a lullaby. Within ten minutes she was asleep.

Carefully detaching myself I made it out of the bed and walked down stairs to meet…

Dylan.

**Sorry it took me so long, as I said before I was distracted.**

**And considering I am still kind of new to this could someone please explain to me what OCC or OOC means cause I am totally lost there. Considering school is coming up and I don't live where my story is I won't be able to update as often, but I will do my best.**

**Oh yea please go back to Chapter 8 and please help with the song fic thing please.**


	10. Imprinting

Fang POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked; venom in my voice.

"Whoa, dude, did this guy do something to you? Cause if he did-" Jacob was cut off by the Flock dragging him out of the room. They still knew not to get in my way when I'm like this.

"Fang chill out," Dylan said putting his hands up in front of him.

"How do you expect me to chill out when you are here?"

"I just came to say I'm sorry."

"HA! How can you be sorry? You were the one trying to take Max from me! The one who said it would be better if I left them! And you have the guts to come and say sorry!" I yelled at him enraged.

"WHAT!" someone shrieked behind me. I turned just in time to see Max jump over the railing of the floor she was on and landed perfectly between me and Dylan. She swiftly walked over to him, "You were the reason he left? I can't believe you! And you still showed your face after he left!"

"Max, I-" he lifted a hand to touch her check.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled slapping his hand away.

Then he tries to hug her. She pulled back her arm and snapped it forward connecting with his jaw.

_Man, he is dumb!_

"I said don't touch me!"

He still didn't listen and reached for her again and at this she tackled him and started punching the crap out of him.

"What the heck is going is on?" Jasper asked from the door way with the rest of the family behind him.

I could see Max physically relax and climb off of Dylan who stood and backed away from her slowly.

_Smart boy._

"Edward!" Bella said running from the kitchen and into her boyfriend's arms.

"You should… who are you?" I said looking at the door and saw a female there with short black hair and skin like Jacobs.

Her eyes were trained on Dylan. "Leah?" Jacob said from the door way he was standing in.

"Who are you?" she asked Dylan taking a step toward him.

Jacob POV

_Oh, God did Leah just…_

"I'm Dylan. Who are you?" he asked with a weird look on his face.

"Leah," she said and Dylan took a step closer to her closing the huge gap between them.

"Uh, what's going on?" Max asked looking at the two then at me like she knew that I knew.

"Imprinting," Angel simply stated.

"How do you know that?" I didn't remember telling any of them that.

She looked at me and said, "'Cause I know everything."

I looked back at the two and Dylan had his hand on her check and she was leaning into his touch.

"Uh… I'm going for a walk," Max said quickly and left with Fang right behind her.

Leah POV

I never felt anything like this before. It was like cables were drawing me to this man.

**Well… I will certainly try to have action in the next chapter. I didn't know what to do with this one so I hope you liked it.**

**Please, I still need help with the chapter eight thing. And I got one song fic done and yes I know it sucks it didn't come out as I planned either but the next one will be better *crosses fingers* I hope.**

**Oh, and thank you ObsessiveReader1223 for helping me with the OOC and OC stuff, I appreciate it.**

**Please review.**

**Oh another question can someone tell me how the ratings are now? Like which for swearing and stuff like and how the others work.**


	11. Fight, Death, and a New Power

**Sorry it took so long. You know the drill- School. And well the only place I can type my story is at my moms and well I only go there on the weekends… well I hope you like it.**

Max POV

Me and Fang were out for a while; well I guess that was good. I mean this chick named Leah comes and imprints on Dylan, whatever that means.

Fang and I were holding hands and looking around the forest when he suddenly stops.

I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He looked around and just shook his head. "It's nothing I just had this feeling that something is about to happen… Let's go back to the house."

I sighed, "Okay."

As we walked back we heard a crash which put us up to a run.

When we got to the house the door was wide open.

Not good.

Things inside the house were broken and scattered everywhere.

That's when I heard it; the sounds of people fighting.

I ran through the house and out the back door to see the Cullen's and the flock fighting with… other vampires?

They were dress in black, grey, and red robes.

Apparently we could take on these new comers from the look of how the flock is doing.

Without hesitation I through myself in the middle of the fight; a small flash of black told Fang had been following me.

I take a swing at the first one coming toward me. It hurt a little considering their skin was, well you know. But it didn't stop me; I kept punching him till he went down. Well this certainly is not what I am used to but I kept going on fighting.

One came up from behind me and I did a back flip landing on the ground behind him. He turned around so fast that by the time it registered he landed a hit in my gut. I grunted and lifted myself back up and landed blows on his jaw. Fired up on adrenaline I looked around for a next target and realized that there were only two left. Carsile and Edward were going at one and then I heard a scream and my head whipped around to the other one; Angel was doubled over on the ground and the rest of the Cullens' took care of that one. I ran over to her and she was gasping for air, she was bleeding really bad. She looked up into my eyes and I say fear. The light in her eyes was fading and then she went limp and her eyes closed. I broke down and started to cry.

_This can't be happening; this can't be happening._ I kept repeating this in my head, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Carsile.

"I'm sorry Max," he said with a sympathetic look in his eyes. At his look anger boiled up inside of me and I felt a power surging through me and turned back Angel. I went to touch and when I did she jolted.

_What the—_

I touched her again and she did the same thing except this time she was gasping for air. There were gasps from the group.

"Max…," Nudge trailed off and Gazzy picked.

"Did you just…?"

"Save me," Angel finished looking up into my eyes.

I look down at my hand. _What the heck just happened?_

_Your new power Max,_ Angel said to me. _You saved me with your new power._

**Well like I said before sorry it took me so long I've been very busy with home life and a=I am very stressed right now. I will TRY to update maybe next weekend. No promises.**


	12. The reason I haven't updated

**Authors Note!**

**Don't kill me if you hate these things cuz I hate them too! I promised myself I wouldn't do this but it is important!**

**If you want me to update then go yell at my friend Tsuki Ai! And to narrow it down her story is Be Careful what you wish for… the deal we made is simple…**

**When she catches up to my story then I will update when she puts up chapter 12 I will put up chapter 12.**

**Do you get what is going on? **

**So if I don't update for a while it is because she didn't update hers.**


End file.
